I Learned And You Changed
by BluetoYellow
Summary: Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki's letters to each other. Drabbles with different themes.
1. I Learned and You Changed

Hey guys ! I'm here again :D

So this is my contribution for AoKise week but I'm kinda late uploading this. This should be for Day 3 and the theme is Change/Learning .. This is just a letter of Kisecchi to Aominecchi and vice versa XD

I hope you will like it ! This is not proofread by the way :3

Disclaimer : I do not own KnB. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I do not own the cover photo also.

* * *

Dear Aominecchi,

I still remember the time when we met. You rock my world like the basketball that hit my head. I learned that basketball is enjoyable. Those one-on-ones, I'll never forget and also our memories, bondings and friendship. The admiration I felt became deeper as days passed. That time, I admired you...then after an afternoon, I had come to like you.. but like the ball, I learned what pain feels like with you, the pain of an unrequited love. Those times where you and your shadow worked as one, a bonding that even I cannot copy. I felt pain... jealousy.. and hatred for myself. That time, I started to love you. I learned how to love because of you. I kept looking at you but you never looked back. I thought I will never have my chance to stay by your side. I thought I'll just walk behind you and look at you as you walk away.. but saying I was surprised was an understatement. The moment you confessed after our last one-on-one, I cried tears of joy. You hugged me and I felt warm and loved. I learned how blissful love can be. We started to be together. We made more memories and bonding moments but there is a difference. We love each other. I learned that my memories with you was the best experience of all.

We are together for years now.. and I learned another important thing. As we hold hands everyday.. exchange kisses, cuddle each other and make love, I learned to love you more each day.. and maybe, I will also learn to stay by your side forever.. with a ring on my finger.

From the one who will love you forever,

**Kise Ryouta**

* * *

Next will be Aominecchi's letter :3

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TwT Its my oxygen and strength. I will appreciate it.


	2. I Changed and You Learned

Hello again !

So this is Aominecchis's letter :D

This is for Day 3 of AoKise week but I posted it late.

**Disclaimer : **I do not won KnB. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I do not own the cover photo also.

This was not proofread.

* * *

Dear Ryouta,

Ugh .. Should I really do this? Tsk, Fine... The moment I met you, you were like the sun that went down to this world. The only difference was, I can't stop looking at you. Before, the only thing I knew was basketball. When I met you, I changed. The only things I care about now is basketball ... and you. Those one-on-ones were enjoyable. You are the kind of person who even if you experienced lots of failures, you'll still stand up, never give up and say "Aominecchi, one more time!" with that annoying voice of yours. Before, I don't appreciate a lot of things but I like those eyes of yours as you look at me. I always know that you look at me but when I looked back, you were not looking at me anymore. Instead, you were looking at that green-haired man that is also our teammate. You were making fun of him and you laughed when you saw his reactions. I thought those emotions were only meant for me. I kept asking myself if I was wrong but I know one thing for sure, I love you Ryouta. You should know I am a possessive man, I want you all to myself. The only one who can love you is me and the only one who can kiss your lips is me so I did that.. I confessed and kissed you. You cried and I comforted you but I admit that your crying face is the most beautiful thing that I seen. We started dating and we decided to live together. My time with you was the best of all. Things in my life continue to change. My once dull life became brighter day by day. I hope my sun will stay by my side and I'm willing to make you brighter more and more each day.

We are together for years now, lots of things change but my love for you stay the same. If not, it just become better as I fall inlove with you everyday. I'm not the kind to say these kind of things but I can change for you, Ryouta.. even after I say my vows to you.

From the man who is willing to marry you,  
**Aomine Daiki**

* * *

Please read and review ! :D It's my strength and oxygen !

This might have a sequel titled "Wedding Vows". The plot is not yet complete so i don't know when will I upload it.


	3. The Day You Were Born

Hey minnacchi ~~ ssu :3

So here's another letter..

This time it's Aomine's letter for Kise's birthday (June 18)

I posted it late so sorry TAT I'm so busy with school activities.

Thank you to tentai.t for proofreading this ! :D

Hope you all like it.

* * *

_To : Kise Ryouta_

_The moment I was born, I saw the reflection of the sunlight. As I grew up, I couldn't stop myself from looking into the sun. It hurt my eyes, but it was still so beautiful. It reminds me of your hair. Well, not JUST your hair, but everything about you. I regret not being able to say these words to you, Ryouta. You would never know how glad I was to have met you…even more, when I started to have feelings for you. I felt really happy when you said, "I love you, too." But nothing could match the joy I'd felt when I heard you say the words, "I do."_

_Ryouta, I know that you know that I am the kind of person who rarely conveys his feelings through words. I wish that I could have made you feel more loved. But I can't, so I had just decided to write a letter; a message from me to you._

_Today is special for the both of us. This was the day you were born, the day when my sunshine lit this world._

_I know that it's weird for me to be writing these things to you but all of these are true and I want you to know that. Even after all the romantic movies we had watched together (though I really didn't want to,) I felt that I maybe could convey my feelings more easily.. but I still can't. My heart beats faster whenever I try to. I still wonder what kind of magic you had over me to make me feel this way,Ryouta. I always say stupid things that would have us arguing yet you STILL love me. I never want to see you cry again._

_I regret that I could never show it to you. Meeting you was the BEST thing that ever happened in my life, and I am really thankful you were born. I hope that I was also the same to you. You are the best better half that I could ever have._

_You were caring, sweet and cute. You always understood me and you were there whatever happened in my life. You were ALWAYS there for me. I smiled, you were there. I laughed, you were there. I changed, you were there. I lost but you were still there. Your smile gave me strength. Your hugs and kisses made me happy. Your words of love made me whole._

_Ryouta, I want you to know that you are my everything. I might not have been the best boyfriend. But I'm happy... because I have you and I know that you will always be there for me with that tender smile on your lips and your caring eyes that makes me feel so loved. I hope I can still see them. I hope I can still touch you, kiss you and feel your warmth everyday._

_I wish I could be with you forever but... I'm sorry that I can't anymore. I'm so sorry. I'm so goddamn sorry. We should know that everything has an end. Ryouta, I wrote this letter because the moment you read this … I would no longer be in this world. But, I wanted you to have something to keep, a proof that an Aomine Daiki loved you all his life and with all his heart._

_I want to live longer but I can't. Both of us already suffered too much. I'm sorry I'm not that strong but I want you to know my last words: I love you, Ryouta. I love you. I love you. I love you. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health. To love and to cherish, even after death do us part. _

_Happy birthday, my Love._

_From : Aomine Daiki_

_P.S. Let me see your smile the next time we meet._

* * *

Teardrops fell on the paper as the blonde folded the letter. He watched as the nurse pulled the white cloth to cover the face of his boyfriend. Aomine looked peaceful and Kise was glad his beloved had to suffer no longer. Hearing Aomine's screams of pain had cut through his heart. His boyfriend had battled cancer for 4 years and he had been there with him the whole time, supporting him and taking care of him. He loved Aomine with all his heart and he was sad to see him go but he was happy that Aomine will never again have to feel pain anymore and that only his peaceful expression would remain.

Kise smiled a bit, holding back new tears. He laid his hand over his covered head, bent down and murmured ever so softly,

"Wait for me okay? We'll play basketball together and I will hug you and kiss you and make you mine once again."

Kissing him softly, he whispered one last time, "I love you, Daiki. I always do."

* * *

Please don't be mad at me TAT

Belated Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta :D


End file.
